The University of Colorado Health Sciences Center is committed to maintaining the highest quality Animal Care and Use program in support of its biomedical research, education and training programs. The sustaining, long term goal of the program is to operate and maintain its complete program in compliance with all federal, state and local laws, statutes and guidelines including USPHS Policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, the Guide to the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and the Animal Welfare Act. The Institution is committed to maintaining accreditation through the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care. The proposed project and specific aims of this proposal are to correct deficiencies and meet short and long term goals in the program related to two of its animal facilities operations: the Animal Resource and Prenatal Research Centers. Specific projects relate to, 1) replacement of an obsolete cage washer, 2) replacement of inadequate operating room surgical lights, 3) renovation, replacement, installment of and resurfacing of inadequate monolithic flooring, 4) renovation of floors and plumbing drain systems in necropsy and operating rooms, 5) replacement and installation of new cleaning systems for animal rooms, and 6) surgeon scrub sink in the Prenatal Research Center. Also proposed are projects 1) to replace 14 wooden doors, 2) HVAC air distribution in 6 animal rooms, 3) improve HVAC in necropsy, 4) replace turbulence washer and purchase replacement, and additional conventional and microcarrier cage/rack systems for housing rodents in the Animal Resource Center.